ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartman's Spree Under the Sea
Cartman's Spree Under the Sea is a ninth season episode of South Park. It premiered April 27, 2005 on Comedy Central. This episode was written by Trey Parker and Matt Stone, and directed by Eric Stough. Summary Cartman goes out to the beach with Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Meanwhile, a professor and his assistant, along with a harpooner, prepare to go on a Navy expedition to prove the existence of the Lochness Monster of South Park, while Professor Chaos tries to ruin the expedition, in their take on "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea". Plot While hanging out at the beach, Stan asks if they would go to a Navy boat someday, while Kyle and Cartman begin arguing again, this time over smart sea animals, which Cartman considers impossible and "more dumber than hippies", while Kyle knows there are sea animals who live as humans. Cartman still thinks it's ridiculous, knowing there's no such thing as "talking sea animals". Still under construction... Cultural references * The title of this episode is a reference to the original 1950 Casper the Friendly Ghost cartoon short, "Casper's Spree Under the Sea". * The five main characters from the animated series SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton) make a brief cameo when Cartman realizes, to his shock and Kyle's victory, that sea animals act like humans. During the credits, SpongeBob and Patrick are later seen in Cartman's room, annoying him with their idiocy and driving Cartman crazy. * The scene where Cartman runs through different rooms of the ship, going past the dangers of it all with a surreal twist is a reference to the 1931 Max Fleischer Talkartoon short "Bimbo's Initiation". * Ursula the Sea Witch from Disney's The Little Mermaid makes a speaking cameo where Stephen Stotch grounds Butters for his actions and then yells at her for giving the idea. * The scene where Butters transforms into Professor Chaos is a reference to the transformation sequence in Sailor Moon. Literary references Reception Home release Quotes *'Stan:' Come on, Cartman! Imagine if there were talking sea animals living in that ocean! *'Cartman:' Aw, shut up, you guys! You're just trying to scare me! And still, there's no such thing! ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- (getting annoyed by SpongeBob and Patrick in his bedroom) *'Cartman:' Oh, please! Shut up, you stupid sea creatures! Trivia * Unlike other episodes of Season 9, the Braniff logo was cut out in later airings after its original broadcast. However, it was reinstated for its DVD release. * Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke guest starred as SpongeBob and Patrick in this episode. * The scene where Stephen drags Butters to Ursula the Sea Witch's cave, where he angrily rebukes Butters for what he has done, and then does the same to Ursula for giving him the idea in the first place (since Butters has seen The Little Mermaid) would be remade later in the Season 21 episode "Franchise Prequel", but with President Vladimir Putin in place of Ursula. * Cartman is portrayed in his pre-sociopathic Season 1-4 persona in this episode. Category:South Park Category:Episodes Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas